Only Friends
by ForbiddenLover579
Summary: Part 3 is now Uploaded.Uriko and Kenji confess that they are only friend,but Cronos come's up with a plan. But it seem's that it wont work, because they spend more time then usual.
1. Mention

Only Friends

Part 1

Mention

_Tender..._The sweet taste of her skin made him addicted, the soft,luxury smell yearned him for more. No more holding back. He needed her badly,and that night was the night was the night for that. His shivering hand's tired to stay located on the couch,so they couldn't control him. The evil wicked voice in his head hovered everywhere in his mind._ 'Niku...my sweet Niku,if it wasn't for you. I wouldn't ever feel this way.'_ Then,without notice his boldly,dreadful eyes layed at her chest, which rose up and down in gentle motion. That brought a smile to his face,for no reason._ 'I bet she wouldn't breathe like that when your body crush hers while you two join considerate body parts in bed.'_ Kenji shook his head rapidly and yelled out loud.

"No! It happen! Why do I have these feeling's and think these ways about my best-friend?!Why?!_" _Still hissing in his perverted mind_.'It's because you two are more than that. And also you want her...'_

----

_Beep,Beep,Beep... "_No!" Kenji jolted up in bed and yelled. That stupid dream came again. But only part's of it were a bit annoying._ '2 month's outta 15 years and that dream still haunts me.'_

Upset ion was a motha',he became very aggravated at the thought...and that stupid alarm clock.

He smacked his hand hard on the stop button. And got ready for school before Yugo got a hold of him.

---

Uriko Nonomura hopped outta' the car and said to her friend. "Thanks for dropping me off, Jennifer!" She added with a big dropped smile. "No worries girl! Head on over to your locker and I'll meet you there before 1st period starts!" Jennifer told her before she put the car in Drive.

"Until then,alright. C ya in a few." Uriko chanted back before waving and running off. Too bad Niku didn't see what Jennifer did,anyway...

---

Kenji was already getting into his Gym clothes for Basketball,when he heard some guys say. "I heard Cronos Dakinasha is throwing a party, and he wants Uriko to come so she can become his girl in the meantime.", "Well I can't blame him. If any guy could get a girl like Ms. Nonomura, then thats lucky for him." The other's agreed. "And what makes you think she could get past her best-friend?Kenji?!" The guy said Kenji's name low so he couldn't hear,while another said. "Well people say they have a thing going on, but I personally think that they are more than jus' friend's!" The only thing that they didn't know was that Kenji had those highly-trained ear's,and heard the entire conversation. He forcefully closed his locker with a loud _bang_. That made the group boys jump in fright. His mind stained him for what they were speaking about,while he went to the Gym.

---

_'Uhh, I hate Math. Don't Math teacher's ever get tired of teaching? I mean we get tired of learning!' _Uriko thought in her mind as her teacher explained Scientific Notation and Standards Notation. "Now can anyone tell me the Scientific Notation of 27.345,000,000,000." Uriko starred in astonishment. "Uriko?!" She quickly jumped. "Sir?" He smiled. "You seem to be on task,answer the question?"_ 'Oh boy'_ she thought. She guessed at a quick number and over and over again the teacher asked why she choose that number, but, the answer would only be. "'Cause!"

After 4 period's has passed it was Lunch. Uriko stood at the counter, wondering if she should get Catfish or her favorite Fish food, Kamaboko. By that time, she collapsed in her seat across Kenji. He starred at her in confinement. "What's up with you?"She took a deep breath. "You don't want to know about it!" He shook his head. When some new student passed by while Kenji backed outta' his seat to give his friend a little comfort. But that made the new kid bump into Cronos and drop his Lunch on his clothes and his Jade-Green Hair.

Kenji's mouth fell open. And Cronos stood up with a med look,and therefore his eye's shone with pure fire. "Kenji Ohgami, you've gotta' lot of nerves to standalone on delasting pleasure's of a great meal, then stamping it everywhere on mi, you Candis my feelings to a Boiling-Point

of...", "Could you Shut-Up with all that proper language? New boy lost his footing or balance and fell. So go feel your duty somewhere else." Kenji walked over to Uriko. "You think your so cold and clever,but mainly your a coward!" That word _Coward_ stopped him in his footsteps,

but he didn't turn around. As Cronos finished his sentence. "You think that since your the most granted student in this 'Learning-Academy', and all these Miladies want to get you as a lover-boy. While all these Sir's want to be just like you! I'd like to see you the way these Senior-Citizens talk about,that your the best. Now I want your beside to press the floor I walk on, and plea that you'll give mi a proper..."

Kenji jerked around with a look of displeasure hover in his Amber-Hazel-Brown eyes, with extreme fire blazing forming in the back of his pupils, his Dark-Blue bang's covered the destreaming con siled hate. He spoke in a icy voice that made the girl's yearn for more of Kenji.

"Shut your mouth with all that nonsense! I give grant to no felon, I don't kiss the ground of some traitor. I listen to no one."

"Fine then I call off a Duel after School,at the ground of leaving the land of this Learning-Academy. And if you say what you say,coward. Then show your face there!"

"Don't ever call me a coward! And I'll be there!" He walked off, and Uriko followed off from behind. Then told him once they were away from the Cafeteria. "Kenji, what do you think your doing? He heard you,it was a accident! Also the Principal said if anymore fight go on, you'll be hand-cuffed and taken to Jail!" He reply ed with silence. "Kenji?...Kenji?..."_'Oh boy he don't care. What if he gets caught by Yugo? What if Cronos injure him, somehow? What if...Aww screw the what ifs, I gotta' do something so he wont get in trouble as badly as I hope!' _


	2. Fight

Part 2

_Fight_

The last period of the day. History! But there was good news and bad news. The good news is

Kenji and Uriko only have this class together,but, the bad news was it was Test day. So no passing notes!

Just the thought of Kenji getting in a fight gave her chills. When the teacher gave them 15minutes to go back over their notes,she quickly threw him a little piece of paper. Which was written in a little white lie, just to get him away from School and Cronos. But he didn't take them seriously,he just wrote back..._'I know that your worried,and don't take it any other way but I will do what I gotta' do whenever I want.'_

Her eyes arose in a swapped position,then she withdraw ed her head in defeat. Letting long Auburn bang's dangle onto the desk,in a motional angle.

Anyway like he said,she shouldn't worry! Kenji's a pretty tough 15 year-old teen,to have a dark past, and a Hole-Digging-Beast. _'It should be no problem,Uriko! No worries at all! But , what if Cronos is a lot stronger than the Ninja-Assassin?' _Then she suddenly bolted up a angry face._ 'I thought I told myself to cut it out with all the 'What If' questions?'_

Forgetting the argument and the bothersome mind she quickly got re-studying the notes. She had to pass the Test.

Once the School bell rung,Kenji quickly grabbed his things and left the classroom. Just so Uriko couldn't make-up another excuse,and he'd have to forfeit the match.

Outside of the School Grounds,Cronos,smirked wickedly at the crimbled,hoarse teen. As usual he arrived with a emotionless face.

"So you came after all?! I thought you would cower out like any other person." Without anything to say,Kenji took place in his fighting position, a Ninja-Style way. Cronos took on a Fighting-Stance that wasn't describable to Kenji's eyes. In a 3 second waiting period. Hundreds of teens began to gather around,to see what happens in the match. As the two teens begin to leap into action. Cronos threw a fist that was suppose to land Full-Fledge into the other opponent known as Sir. Kenji Ohgami. But with a flick of his wrist,slapping from under Cronos 's hand,Kenji torn from the ground over Sir. Dakinasha 's head,while dropping to the floor; he release his leg to slap against Cronos 's, but no. Cronos pulled off a Round-House-Kick,and missed as well. Only because of Kenji's unique eyes and cunning speed. Kenji combined his dodge with 2 Back-Flips,before springing in the air. Coming down with one leg curled up,and the other out. Making a tintful attempt to kick him rotting in the face,but Cronos quickly dodged; and missing the point into dodging the other hit that was coming in for him.

Kneeling to the ground,Kenji quickly kicked the shin of Cronos,of course,not missing this one. Cronos quickly got his balance from almost hitting and getting in contact with the ground,he caught himself. But what he didn't know he was about to meet a new friend,a kick to the face! That made him through back. Cronos caught himself before hitting a teen from behind

by a quick roll. Jumping back to his feet,and landing scantly on the ground, the same as Kenji._ 'This kid is good,and his Fighting-Skills are as Skillful and as Keen as a Ninja. But,he can't pass my Beast-Form,nor my masculineness!'_

Uriko starred at sudden shock...

"How in the world did I make a C- on my Test?! Now,that's just wrong!!!" She gently closed her locker with a soft-sigh. Jennifer came up behind her,and the 2 friend got into a quick conversation,that went like this.: "Hey girl!" Jennifer said. "Hey Jennifer. My day couldn't have gotten anymore terrible. Oh h,what did you make on your Test?" Uriko asked. "Oh h,I gotta A

98!"

Uriko opened her mouth, but Jennifer interfered by changing the subject. "Oh, did you hear that the School Prom is coming soon! I can't wait to go! I mean I hope I go. Just like how you did,you've attended all the School's Prom Dates. You going again?!" Uriko gave her friend a withered sound. "Yes,Jennifer.I've heard about the Prom. There's a hint called Poster's saying it's coming, but think seriously. I might go. The other guys I've went with were scoundrels, but maybe this time I'll get someone better,if not then I'll forget it."

"Aw,Uriko! They have lot's of guys here.", "Yeah,and 98 of them are taken!!!" Uriko said in a low voice. Jennifer heard her mumble something so she corrected. "What did you say?", "Nothing, please continue!"Jennifer made a sound that sound as though she were thinking. "Oh I know why don't you go with Cronos? He really likes you! Haven't you've known all those time he stare at you,talk to only you,and call you beautiful Milady!", "Uh, Jennifer? He's only been here for 2 weeks.", "Well if you don't want Cronos then how about...Kenji!!!" Jennifer protested. Uriko gasped,while being covered with light pink d ants on her cheek. "Kenji!..You have got to be crazy!" Almost closing in on the Exit outta' School,Jennifer said back to Uriko. "Aw,come on,Uriko! The guys a hottie, a virgin, the same age as you,also you guys hang out as though you two made for each other or in love..."

Uriko suddenly jumped. "Jennifer! You know I don't think of Kenji that way,nor does he think that way of me either,were just..."Jennifer sighed as though she didn't really believe that.

"Just friends! Yeah,I know. But think about it,how long have ya'll known each other? How often are you 2 found around each other? And...", "OK, I get it,were around more then usual!.."

The 2 companions stepped onto the ground of finally ending the day of School. Uriko said. "But you seriously think about what you've just said,he'd never do that,nor would he ask me?"

"Yeah, he's a little anti-social!", "Don't get to deep in the conversation,Jennifer!", "Oh,sorry Uriko,It's just that you guys make a great couple,and you 2 are so cute together. And the guy's popular,and if that wont happen to where you can get your hand on him,then Candie Stanler wont stand a chance to get Kenji as her Boy-Friend!."

Uriko thought for a moment about what her female Companion just said. "Get my hands on h...JENNIFER!!!!" Jennifer laughed aloud. 'Til a bunch of student hurled over to a center,while resembling voices said._'Come on,Cronos!_ _I know that you can do better than that!'_

While another resembling voice said._'Stop you babbling,Kenji!'_

The 2 confused friend's said along with each other. "...Cronos?...Kenji?" Then it came all back to Niku. Cronos wanted to fight Kenji this afternoon,on a Friday. "That's it! Cronos wanted to fight Kenji!", "Let's go see!" The 2 companions ran over to see the fight as well. But for Uriko it was no luck. Her 5'6" didn't help one bit,nor even trying to squirm though help,it only mad it worse. She gave herself a far away paste and she got a head-start in running forward, while some people chanted or rooted on one of them to bust the other out. She used her Beast form to stomp the ground and help her jump over the head's she couldn't get through.

She landed with a soft pat to the ground while the students who watched 'awed' in amazement

at her. Uriko yelped back a scream, when Kenji and Cronos came into contact with a Doubled- Knuckled-Punch,and Kenji pulled out another fist,and grabbed both of Cronos 's, and soaring under Cronos 's leg,also coming in contact with his back. Again, Cronos threw himself up.

"Why don't you give it up Cronos? Your not as very speedy with your skills." Cronos furrowed his eyebrows and caused a knit between them,and throwing his conjured body into a deranged attack,with his unlike agile speed his fist grew to dangle into the air. But seeing Kenji dodge his Fiery-Blow,he quickly blew his fist to the left,but only caught the pit of Kenji's stomach.

Kenji became very aggravated from the cause of Cronos actually hitting or striking him. So with his intense speed,he landed on Cronos 's shoulder. Grabbed a hold of his hair and sent him flying high into the sky. Kenji jumped after him and gave him a 5star strike to the abdomen. Kenji and Cronos sent each other a message, a green spark developed into a swimming circle that forced 15 more to there arms and devouring into a blue static ball, when both constant a hit ,it sent them both to the ground,and gathering back to their feet before their bodies hit any object.

"Cronos...Kenji...Stop Fighting!" Uriko yelled to them both. "You Darn Right They Better Stop!"Came a Loud,Thundering voice. It was the Principal. His Security people John Howard, Stanley Hussar, Carvis Lowell,Bryant Miller, Thomas Grain, Seidel Manner,and Tiamiane TaimaineRichards.4 security guards for the 2 students,grabbed them from behind before they attacked each other again. They sent them to the officer's behind the Principal. They placed cuffs on both of them,as Principal Jenkins said. "Take them Down Town."The once built up

herd broke out,as they spoke about how sweet that match was.

Uriko looked a bit down from the arrested Kenji ,Cronos saw it, and recalled back to her. "Don't worry Milady,his score will settle when I'm done with him!" His Cop car was just about leave. She forced herself to smile and say "Ha ha,yeah bye Cronos!", "Until we see each other again,Milady."

Once Kenji's car drove off she let her long waist braid bounce against her school bag. Drooped with sadness,she hated that feeling more than Math.

Once she got home,her Mommy left her a note saying she'd go somewhere and be back soon.

She layed on the couch and as soon as the feeling snook away, the phone rang.

"Hello?", "Hey Uriko! This is Yugo. I called to ask if you've seen Kenji?"She didn't know how to explain this to Yugo,and it would be a matter of time before he found out Kenji was in Jail. "Uh,...he...um,wen...wen...went to Iraq! Yeah, and he'll be back tomorrow." Yugo sighed "Uriko,where is Kenji? And I need to know the truth!", "OK,he didn't want me to tell you this. But...he...he...he's over...over...HERE!Kenji came over here to help me with some homework.

But he's going to be helping me out for awhile,'cause you know how I hate Math!", "Okay,how come he didn't want you to tell me?", "He thought you would think we were doing something else together,he says sometimes you think his Manhood is too much for him,and end up doing something to me. So he didn't want you to know.!", "Oh, ok. Thanks for the result Uriko,Bye!",

"Bye." Uriko quickly hung up.

She quickly punched in a few number's that was remembering. "Hello?" Said Jennifer. "Hey, Jen. It's me,Uriko! Hey can you give me a ride Down Town? I heard if you get any student outta' Jail the same day they go in you don't have to pay.", "So you wanna' go get Kenji?", "YES!!!" Uriko yelled. "I knew you had it in for him! That's so cute! Don't worry I'm coming over.", "Jen. I told you were only friends.", "Yeah,yeah. I'm coming over. I can't believe your in love with Kenji enough to get him outta' Jail! Anyway,Bye!"And all Uriko heard was the End-line. Jennifer knew Uriko would say the same line over.

Jennifer arrived a few hours later,and they rode Down Town to go get Kenji. The rest is left unsaid until later...


	3. Taint

Only Friends

Part 3

Taint

_'OK, finding Kenji is good for one thing, and should be no problem...but? What Jail home is he really in?_ Uriko thought as her and Jennifer searched through many Jail homes. This was going to take awhile...

In Cell 3,082, a older man played a soft tune saying... "This World out here! Is so lonely and cold." While in his itchy singing phase, that was terrible, that he sang as a high note, is placed in Italic. "_Lonely and Cold_, I said this world out here...Is so lonely and cold,_ lonely and cold,_ I guess I'll go, away, back home. _Lonely and cold, while going back home...AHHHH...!!!_"

Kenji shook his head and covered his ears. _'That's it! I'm so sick and tired of hearing this guy sing that stupid song, this is his 8th and last time!!!'_ While the old man continued to scream in the sing voice that drove Kenji insane. "_AHHH!!!_"

I told you to Shut-Up and stop singing that song." Kenji told to him bitterly and harshly, the sound of his cold voice was like the temperature in Antarctica. " Okay how about _Mary-Had-A-Little-Lamb?_"

"No! Not even that one, just sing nothing at all!" The guy paused for a minute, and for the first time being here, he finally felt relaxed. " I would love you my darlin'. Even if she didn't have _'Nothing At All', _I said I'll love my darlin'_, if she had nothing at all!..._" Kenji's mouth fell open and his eye's grew wide, "You've gotta' be kidding me!?"

"Baby you've gotta' be kidding me! _I've loved you for so long, if I left you..._ Baby I've gotta' be kidding you!...", " Please just Shut-Up!", " Please just Shut-Up my baby!_ I don't love you know more!_" Kenji's shock temper ran thin. And the man grew a bond of making him being the only guy in all the cells, nobody wanted to be with. Kenji gave him a straight face and said "Your annoying!", "I love you being annoying!_ WHOO!!!_Because you make me happy! This you can bet! You stood right beside me. But you are annoying, and I want you to know, you turn me on when your annoying!"

Kenji stood up and walked on over to the cell bars, and said "Can you please put me in another Cell!" While Thomas Gentles sang "Put me in a cell, cause all I need is you. I need you to put me in another cell." The Cop pulled Kenji out of the Cell and told Thomas to Shut-Up! "Shut-Up baby, you know you rock my world. Shut-Up baby, cause your the girl at my door.", "That's it, you've got 9 more years.", "9 more years sweetheart. And your all mine."_ 'At least he ain't gay. Unlike what I've been through in here!'_ Kenji thought, while the Cop threw out a breath, like, he didn't want to go through this. He grabbed a hold of Kenji's forearm, before leading him to another Cell, when a Cop yelled out. "Hey, Kenji Ohgami. Your out!" He didn't sprang form the word your out. He tried to stay as cool as ever. Holding in his emotions, he walked over to the desk, to grab his things. Until a familiar voice called out to him, saying his name in a loud, active voice. "KENJI!!!!" Yelled out the young, hyperactive lady.

A countess face he could never forget, sprang into his arms, as he turned around, saying "Yea, we've finally found him!!!" Uriko's warm cheeks pressed against his, all tender, soft, and sweet. A little flutter moment sprang within him. He motioned himself to calm down. The excitement that the locked up people did to him, didn't wear off. _'What is this feeling? Why is it happening to me? I can stop it,before it gets too outta' hand for me!'_ But the feel of Uriko laying against his chest made him hotter.

His hands took control from the burning emotions that ran throughout his body, being controlled by the old demon, the one he never wanted to go back to ever again. Trying to get the eternal feeling of her. Something that he would never thought he would ever encounter doing to her in any lifetime. Luckily with the sight of Jennifer, he overpowered the hormones, grab a hold of Uriko's wrist, and his supplies, and walking out the door without another word.

_'What has gotten into me? All I need to do is just go home and relax, after all this day couldn't have gotten any worse, after all! Oh brother, I'm starting to sound like Uriko! I'll try to keep any hidden clues away from Yugo, and Uriko. Was it those criminal's who brought this to my attention? Or is it that I just need something? Well whatever it is, it's going to go away, I know it.' _

Why was it that he was getting so hot and bothered. Was it because his Best-Friend greeting him by simple touches?! He was really losing his mind. But all the pressure became answered by that...corny, perverted voice._ 'Kenji's got the hots for Uriko!!!"_ He pushed the screeching sound out of the way, while Jennifer, Uriko, and Kenji headed for the car.


End file.
